Team Platinum
Team Platinum is a team lead by Platina the Echidnahog and consisting of Surge the Hedgehog and Mike the Echidna. They help keep the world from danger in any way possible. Members Speed Type: Surge the Hedgehog Flight Type: Platina the Echidnahog (leader) Power Type: Mike the Echidna Roleplay Mike: (training) Surge: -runs up- Yo! Wassup? Mike: Hey Surge! Gotta look good for your sis, y'know? Surge: -laughs- Doesn't matter much if you look good as much as how good you take care of her. ???: (laughs) You should know him better... Surge: Huh? Mike: Well, well... Platina: (shows herself) Hi. Surge: Hey...who are you? Platina: I'm Platina, a friend of Mike and his siblings. Surge: Ah. Name's Surge. Platina: Nice to meet you, Surge Surge: The pleasure's all mine. Platina: (smiles) Surge: -smiles back- Heheh. Mike: Hmm... Surge: What's cookin' in that head of yours? Mike: Well, maybe the three of us could be the perfect team! Surge: Okay... -cocks head to one side- Mind filling me in? Mike: Well, my strength and Nocturnus weaponry, your speed and electricity, and Platina's psychic beauty and wits. Seems like a Platinum trio to me! Surge: She's got psychic power? Like Shine? Platina: Shine is my half-brother. We share the same father--Silver the Hedgehog. Surge: Nice! I'm in! Platina: But....who would be leader? Surge: Donno, maybe we'll just have to figure that out. Mike: Well, as the best on this team, I nominate myself and Platina! Platina: M-me? Surge: Platina I can agree with, but you? Mister "Shoot-First-Ask-Questions-Later"? Seriously? Mike: Hey, it's not like you got any better ideas! Surge: Um, in fact I do. Platina and me. Mike: You?! What makes you think you got what it takes?! Surge: Let's just say I could make the hard decisions. You? Probably would jump with every emotion that you get, either blowing up over a petty issue or cowering over fear of making a sacrifice. Mike: That's not what I've heard! Surge: Oh really? Maybe you haven't heard enough. Platina: Stop it, both of you! Surge: Um! Err...well...we do agree on Platina...and it seems like we're just too at odds to be ordered around by the other...so I guess it's a matter of either Platina accepting, or us deteriorating into a brawl... Platina:.....Alright. I will be leader. Surge: Got no problem with that. Mike? Mike: Hey, it's different. And I like it. Surge: Heh. Then we've got a deal. Platina: Then we should get started, Team Platinum. Surge: -nods- Some hours later... Surge: This is totally awesome! Mike: Tell me about it! Surge: I would, but you already know! -laughs- Mike: Heh! Surge: Heheh! Platina: (smiles) Surge: -smiles- Mike: So now what? Surge: I was wondering the same thing. Platina: Well, what do most teams do? Surge: Um...hang out and fight villians when necessary, I think... Platina: Oh...of course Surge: -shrugs- Mike: Heh.... Platina: Then we should begin to find something to do.... Surge: Yeah... Mike: Heh...well what are we waiting for? Surge: That, we can agree on! Platina: (smiles) Surge: Heh! Platina: (runs off) Surge: -speeds off after her- Mike: (runs off after them) Later, in town... Platina: Hmm...? Surge: -looks around- Mike: Huh? Surge: Wha? Mike: Something doesn't feel right.... Surge: Gettin' that same vibe over here... (just then, some of Eggman Nega's forces start attacking the city) Platina: Oh no! Surge: I'm on it! -dashes off into battle- C'mon Mike! Mike: Let's bust some heads! (charges in) Surge: -overwhelms opponents with his speed, and flips some to Mike- Have some target practice, dude! Mike: (smashes the enemies to pieces) Surge: -continues to shred enemies- Platina: (begins using some psychic powers on some airborne enemies) Surge: -rips through a ton of enemies- This is an invasion?! Please! Ants put up a better fight! You'd have to stomp twice! Mike: This is just a warm-up! Surge: Weaksauce, even for a warm-up! (more and more enemies continue to come) Eggman Nega: Get them!! Surge: Puh-leeze! -shocks them, destroying many of them- Mike: (burns the enemies) -the heat and electricity mix and cause strong explosions- Surge: Whoa! Nice! Mike: Heh! Surge: Sweetness! Try some more! -blasts into the horde- (the much larger enemies start to show) Surge: -tries shocking them- Ugh! -tries smashing through them- Dang! My speed's not cutting it! Mike! They brought out the heavy ones! Lend a hand? Mike: I'm trying! Surge: Got some smaller guys or are you dealing with these big oafs too? -evades- Mike: (tries punching down them, but it's not as easy as he had hoped) Surge: Hey! Let's try a combined approach! Platina: Yes! Combine our strengths! Surge: -rolls into an electric ball- Mike: (surrounded in purple aura) Platina: (floating with a psychic aura around her) TEAM BLAST, READYYYYY..... Surge: -hovers around Platina- Platina: NOW!!! (uses psychic powers to push her teammates to the enemies) Mike: (unleashes a great amount of Nocturnus energy) Surge: -nearly becomes a thunderbolt, striking through the Nocturnus energy, causing several extremely powerful explosions- (the horde is clensed) Surge: -pants- Glad I had the speed to overcome the speed of my electricity destabizing... Mike: Hah! This all ya got, Nega?! Surge: Pfft! Some creepy aliens gave me more trouble than this! Platina: Don't get too cocky... Surge: Heheheh... Platina: Huh? Surge: What? Platina: You....creeped me out a bit... Surge: -shrugs- Meant nothing by it. Just trying to not get too cocky. Mike: Right... Surge: -cocks head to one side, then shrugs- Mike; Hmm...now what? Surge: ...Take the fight to that egg and crack him wide open? Mike: I like that idea! Surge: Platina? Platina: We will need to find his base first.... Surge: Find some retreating stragglers and follow them? Dumb tin cans could take us straight to his front door. ...In theory. Platina: I don't know.... Surge: -shrugs- Platina: I just... Surge: Hm? Platina:....Forget it.. Surge: I don't mean to pry, but I think we need to know. Mike and I would love to jump headlong into battle, and would probably win, but it seems that you are aware of other factors that we just don't think about. Platina: If we follow the robots, we would end up to somewhere they would attack, not a place to strategize. Surge: -gets an idea- And when the robots are attacking, Nega, being the egotistical maniac he is, would want to, "oversee" his handiwork...and he would flee back to his base, wouldn't he? Platina: Hmm.... Surge: Yes...? Platina: Perhaps.... Surge: We'll wanna hurry... Platian: Yes! Surge: I think they went this way! -blasts off- Platina & Mike: (follow him) Category:Teams Category:Groups Category:Heroes Category:Gurahk's Stuff Category:XxZKxX's stuff